


Washed Away

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Companion (to Blown Away), F/M, Humor, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Sequel to Blown Away. Scully's changed her mind about tempting fate again.  Or has she?





	Washed Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Washed Away

## Washed Away

### by mimic117

Title: NEW: Washed Away 

Author: mimic117 

Rating: NC-17 

Category: SPM - At the request of Nell, Cindy and assorted other perverts, I hereby announce the creation of the SexPigMulder category. Insistent, persistent, and doesn't take "later" for an answer. Not non-con or rape, just an insatiable man who wants what he wants when he wants it. 

Keywords: MSR, established relationship 

Spoilers: None for the show. This is a coerced sequel to Blown Away and takes place immediately following that one. They made me do it! Really! 

Summary: Scully's changed her mind about tempting fate again. Or has she? 

Archive: I'll do Gossamer and Ephemeral myself, thanks. Anyone else is free to filch at will. Just let me know where. 

Disclaimer: Fun not profit. If you don't know that by now, you'll never get it. 

Author's Notes: There was a great deal of vigorous stalking for this fic, perpetrated by persons who shall remain nameless. Yeah, you know who you are. Don't look so smug. 

Thanks: To Cindy once again, for the bitchin' best beta around. You are the Writer's Reference manual beneath my wings. 

Feedback: Is printed out, fawned over and stroked to tatters at 

Homepage: Visit all my fics at the little home XochiLuvr built. [www.surfacing.com/mimic117/](http://www.surfacing.com/mimic117/)  
Your depravity levels may vary. 

* * *

Nebraska  
12:38 PM 

Mulder shook Frank's hand and accepted the hearty slap of thanks on his sweaty, bare shoulder with hardly a flinch. That was going to sting later, especially where Frank had just ground wood chips into his skin. He waved to Renna as Frank climbed in the car, then watched as they headed down the driveway, their children jumping in the back seat. The kids were moving around so much, it was hard to tell exactly how many there were. Mulder estimated somewhere between four and seven, depending on how many times he counted. 

He trudged across the parking lot toward the front steps of the school, trying to rotate the ache out of his shoulders. It had been a long while since he'd swung an ax for any length of time. His muscles were going to be screaming in a few hours from the unaccustomed exercise. Scully rose from her perch on the steps as he approached and brushed off the back of her pants. 

Maybe he could persuade her to help out with a nice rub down once he got rid of his coating of sawdust. 

Stopping at the foot of the stairs, he took off his sunglasses and squinted up at her. 

"You ready to blow this popsicle stand, Agent Scully?" 

"I suggest you take a shower before we leave. Those shavings are going to get uncomfortable pretty soon." 

He glanced down at the wood fragments dotting his chest, stomach and arms, then looked up at her in surprise. "Here?" 

"Sure. They have a big shower in each locker room. You can even indulge one of your boyhood fantasies and use the girls' shower." 

Mulder waggled his eyebrows. 

"Can I expect company while I take this shower?" 

She hesitated before answering, puzzling him. 

"Not on your life, G-man. We almost got caught last night. I'm not going to give fate another swing at us." 

Scully opened one of the school doors and walked inside without wating for a comment. He trotted up the steps and followed her into the cool gloom of the building, grateful for the respite from the bright outdoors. Trailing after her down the stairs to the left, he finally caught up to her in the doorway of the boys' locker room. 

"What do you mean we got caught?" he asked. "Everyone was asleep." 

She turned, hands on hips and an annoyed expression on her face. 

"Not _everyone_ , apparently. Renna bluntly informed me that we were quite energetic last night. I guess it's a good thing we were covered by the blanket or she probably would have gotten a real eyeful." 

Well, that was a shock. Especially since he'd been aware of Renna's eyes following him all evening. If he'd known she was awake last night, he probably wouldn't have been so insistent. At least, he wanted to believe that. He decided to check and make sure they were talking about the same person. There was always a remote chance... 

"You mean the Renna that just left here with Frank? The one with half a baseball team in the back of her car?" 

Scully nodded. 

Mulder grimaced. "I'm amazed she could stand to look at us this morning. Did you...?" 

"Oh, I tried to apologize. She wouldn't accept one. It appears the same mysterious urge overcomes Frank whenever they have to seek shelter from a tornado. She completely understood. In fact, we seem to have missed their encore performance by falling asleep ourselves." 

The image in his mind was immediate and unpleasant. He glared at her. 

"That was just plain mean, Scully." 

She smirked back. 

"Sorry, horndog. If I have to suffer, so do you. I just wish I knew whether it was coincidence or if she'd been waiting up to see if something would happen." 

That wasn't a mental picture Mulder wanted either. It creeped him out to think of someone lying there in the dark, waiting for the show to start. Hopefully, dealing with Scully's original suggestion would drive the idea from his mind. 

"I can't take a shower here. I don't have any clean clothes or towels. Hell, I don't even have a bar of soap." 

She pointed behind him. 

"There are school towels piled on a table outside the shower." 

"What about dry clothes?" 

"You can put your old clothes back on until we get to the motel." 

"Scully, my boxers are soaked with sweat, not to mention what happened to them last night." 

"So just put on your jeans." 

"Why can't I shower back at the motel?" 

"I'm not driving anywhere for an hour with you like..." She waved a hand at him. 

"And all this time I thought you enjoyed my rugged, manly aroma." 

"Under normal conditions, yes. Right now, you reek." 

"I don't have any soap. How am I supposed to get clean?" 

"There are gel dispensers on the shower room wall." 

Mulder opened his mouth again and discovered that he'd run out of arguments. She'd apparently done some research, anticipating his objections. His shoulders drooped in defeat. 

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?" 

Her grin was affectionate but unyielding. 

"Wash, Mulder, before the sawdust becomes bonded to your skin by the sweat." 

He put on his most winsome smile, lowered his voice an octave and tried a new tactic. 

"We're all alone now, Scully. Come and join me." 

The look on her face said she wasn't buying whatever he had to sell. 

Toeing off his sneakers, Mulder gave up the fight. Mostly. 

"So where will you be while I'm all alone in that big, empty shower?" 

Scully's eyes followed his fingers as he slowly unzipped his jeans, lingering on his crotch when he peeled the sides of his pants open. Her pupils widened and she licked her lips. He could tell that, for some unknown reason, she was resisting the desire that was obviously radiating from her pores. When he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, she spun on her heel and walked into the locker room. 

"I'll be sitting on this bench, waiting for you. Don't take too long in there, Mulder. We haven't had lunch yet." 

She plopped down in front of a bank of lockers, back turned toward him, and became seemingly engrossed in the number plates on the doors. 

Mulder shook his head and grinned. Standing outside the shower room, he pulled off his socks and stuffed them in his shoes. He yanked the dangling T-shirt from the back of his pants, unfolded it, and sniffed for freshness. Not too bad, although there were a few damp spots here and there. He dropped it on top of his sneakers, then stripped his jeans off. He made a big production out of brushing wood chips off the denim, swiping his hands down the material and flapping the legs in the air, in spite of the fact that hardly anything was stuck to it. He knew she was listening to him, but when he checked for her reaction, Scully still hadn't moved from her rapt contemplation of the lockers. 

Picking up his shirt again, he rolled it in his jeans and tossed the whole bundle onto the bench. It landed right behind her, making her jump, but she didn't turn around. His smile grew even wider, but he gave up trying to tempt her. The faster he got clean, the sooner they could get back to the motel. Maybe she'd be more amenable to sweaty gymnastics if there was air conditioning, a comfortable mattress and no peeping toms in sight besides housekeeping. 

It took a little pulling to get his saturated shorts off. He hated how boxer briefs became like a second skin when they got wet. After peeling them down his legs, he stepped out of the soggy fabric. He briefly thought about tossing them toward the bench, too, but decided not to push his luck. Instead, he walked into the huge, echoing shower with the idea of washing the last couple of days from his hide and getting back on the road. 

Either the room was new, or someone did a damned good job of keeping it spotless. There was no mildew in the grout around the tiles, no sour smell coming from the drains in the floor. The soap and shampoo dispensers were probably stocked with the kind of product that's bought by the five gallon bucket, but the dispensers themselves were free of build-up and grime. Mulder was thoroughly impressed, especially when the shower head gushed forth a stinging stream of hot water with almost no wait for it to warm up. Some of the motels they'd stayed in hadn't been as well maintained. 

He adjusted the water until it was warm enough to clean but cool enough to feel good on his sun-drenched skin. It had been a hot morning that promised to just keep getting warmer. Perhaps washing off now wasn't such a bad idea after all. Rubbing shampoo between his palms, he noticed that it didn't have an unpleasant smell, just a soapy one. At least Scully wouldn't have to ride all the way back to the motel with him stinking to high heaven. There had been times in the past when he'd ended up smelling less than shower-fresh, but that was usually the result of circumstances beyond his control. This time, he'd done it voluntarily, so spending some time in the shower was a small price to pay to get her back into his arms. 

He finished washing his hair and reached for the gel dispenser. 

Thinking of Scully in his arms was enough to remind him of the previous night. And the memory of the previous night was more than enough to get his dick's attention. And getting the little head's attention meant there was no way to avoid thinking about the details of what had happened. Mulder's hands kept washing while his mind replayed the night before. 

They'd never done anything like that. Sex, sure, even kinky sex once or twice. They'd been lovers long enough now to have a varied portfolio of places and positions, but never anything that had carried the risk of discovery. Usually sex took place in one apartment or the other, although not always on the bed. An occasional motel room, but only when they were done with the case and not liable to be distracted by each other. They'd already finished this new investigation and he'd been anticipating some hot monkey love once they reached their motel. The sight of Scully's bra-less breasts bouncing under her tank top every time they hit a pothole had been enough to keep his hopes high and his foot on the gas. He'd even gone out of his way to hit the occasional pothole. He knew that she knew he was doing it, but she never said a word. Mulder suspected she'd been looking forward to a night of unbridled sex, too. Then they'd been forced to take this unexpected detour. Maybe that was why she'd been so eager last night, despite her token protests. 

He hadn't planned to put on a public display. He knew how important her privacy was, and sex in a crowd wasn't exactly a private act. But it was like all his synapses fired at once and fused together when she ground her ass into his crotch, leaving only the ones relating to lust in control. All he could think about was sinking into her hot, wet body and driving them both crazy. It appeared he had -- she'd actually gone along with him. He really didn't think she was angry with him today, just perturbed to find out that they'd been observed. She'd certainly seemed to enjoy it at the time. If he was going to be honest, he was a bit miffed at Renna as well, for her sake. Yet the thought that they had been watched was also exciting at the same time. It appeared there was a good reason why he enjoyed those videos that weren't his. He was a natural-born exhibitionist and voyeur. 

A tight, familiar feeling in his abdomen finally brought him back to his surroundings. He looked down to find that his hand had moved on to a well-known activity without him. His rock hard cock was pumping in and out of one soapy fist -- something he hadn't needed to do for quite some time, but apparently old habits die hard. 

He was sorely tempted to go ahead and finish himself right there. They still had a decent drive ahead of them and he was going to end up with blue balls if he didn't get some relief. He'd pretty much made up his mind to do it, but as he turned toward the soap dispenser, he saw a flash of movement over by the doorway. Another habit kicked in and he darted to the opening just in time to see Scully settling back down on the locker room bench.Except this time, his jeans were on the bench in front of her instead of behind her back. 

The little hypocrite! She'd been spying on him! Probably was peeking in the doorway the whole time. And now she was going to pretend that she hadn't seen a thing, wasn't even interested. It would have worked except he could clearly see how hard she was breathing, and it sure wasn't from the exertion of moving fifteen feet back to the bench. 

Okay. If she wanted to play games, he'd play, too. 

Returning to the running water, he made a noisy show of still being in shower, gargling and splashing as he thoroughly rinsed his hand and dick. He wasn't about to spoil this game with stinging soap in the wrong place at an inopportune moment. 

Tip-toeing back to the doorway, he peeked out to gauge Scully's position. Good. She was still sitting with her back to him. His wet footfalls creeping across the locker room floor were masked by the sound of the still-running shower. He wasn't sure if he dripped on her or if she saw his shadow on the lockers in front of her, but as he reached the bench, her head jerked up. 

Mulder pounced. 

Snaking an arm low around her waist from behind, he picked her up over the bench in one smooth motion and pulled her against his chest. She yelped in surprise, grabbing onto his forearm and squirming to free herself. Her loafers dropped off her feet as she struggled, hitting the floor with twin thuds. He'd carried her as far as the shower room door before she found the breath to speak. 

"Mulder! Put me down. You're getting my clothes wet." 

"So take them off." 

He plucked at her tank top with his free hand, trying to drag the fabric out from under his restraining arm. It didn't budge. If he let go long enough to get her shirt off, she'd try to escape and that just wasn't an option. His hard-on was leading this raid and he wasn't about to let her get away. Since the shirt wouldn't co-operate, he pulled her pants down instead. 

Scully squeaked and reached to pull them back up. 

"I don't need a shower. What are you doing?" 

"Who said anything about a shower?" 

She went still in his arms... a tactical mistake. It gave him a chance to get her pants off, and her panties, too. When she spoke, her voice was quiet with shock. 

"How can you be thinking of sex right now?" 

"What's wrong with now?" 

"Mulder, you are a --" 

"Sexual pig," he interrupted. "Yeah, I seem to have heard that somewhere else recently." 

Shock was a wonderful thing when you were trying to reach an objective. Having disposed of her lower garments, Mulder devised a new sortie to get rid of her shirt. 

Setting Scully on her feet at last, he made sure to get a good grip on the bottom of her tank top before she tried to scamper away. As a result, all he had to do was pull his arms up, and the shirt peeled off over her head. The surprise of it made her hesitate just long enough for him to loop his arm around her waist again and toss her naked body over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He strode back to the sputtering shower head as she slapped at his bare backside, shouting to be released. 

When they reached the running water, he flipped her off his shoulder and propped her back up against the tile wall. Her legs wound around his waist while her fingers clutched his biceps. Wet strands of hair immediately plastered themselves to her face, but not enough to obscure the fire of lust in her eyes. Her breath came in sharp pants even as she scowled. Balancing her butt in his palms, Mulder leaned in to kiss that scowl. Her pubic hair tickled his navel, and she moaned into his mouth as his rigid cock left a slick trail of pre-cum up the crease of her ass. 

Oh yeah. She wanted it, too. Just like last night. 

He broke the kiss and took a step back. Knees bent outward, Scully planted her feet on his hip bones. Not the most elegant of positions, but the message was crystal clear. He backed up a bit more, allowing his penis to bob up between them. She released one of his arms long enough to guide him to her entrance, then she bent her knees farther as he pushed inside. He pulled out very slowly, until just the head was still enveloped in her heat, paused, then thrust back in just as slowly. Out, pause, in. Out, pause, in. He could feel the water wash over his cock just before he pushed in, flowing around the place where they were joined, carrying their combined essence to the floor. 

Mulder had been hoping he could hold out for a while, only she felt so good, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to resist simply screwing them both senseless as fast as possible. The feel of the water spattering on his skin, the sound of Scully's back squeaking against the tile, the clean-ozone scent of moisture surrounding them, the look on her face as he slid in as far as he could go -- everything was conspiring against his control, urging him to surrender to the inevitable. 

Hot. Wet. Tight. So damned tight. He watched as his cock disappeared between her lips over and over again, marveling anew at how perfectly they fit together. It never ceased to amaze him that she could handle all of him. Mulder didn't consider himself to be huge, but she was so tiny, so delicate -- until he entered her. Then she became greedy, grasping, pulling in everything he could give her and clutching at him for more. She could never seem to get enough of him, and that excited him almost beyond sanity. 

"Yeah, yeah," he whispered. "Take it. Take all of it. Take me, Scully. God, I love watching us like this. So beautiful. So damned beautiful and sexy and hotter than hell. Look at us. Watch us. Watch how beautiful we are." 

She leaned forward off the wall and looked down. He pulled back so she could watch him slide out, then surged forward again until he was deep inside her, until his dark curls kissed her lighter ones. Her mouth was open as she gasped for breath, never taking her eyes off the place where they were joined. He pulled out again, but when he tried to push back in, Scully's feet shoved against his hips. He pulled out a little more, but she still provided resistance. He kept going back until the very tip of his cock was the only thing still inside her. She bent her knees and he drove forward, all the way in. She gasped and pushed against his hips again. 

He had just enough working brain cells left to get the hint. 

Rocking his pelvis back and forth, Mulder glided in and out as she alternately pushed on his hips, then released. Push and release. Push and release. She controlled the tempo, the depth of penetration. All he could do was watch. He wanted to speed up and find that final peak of ecstasy, but she kept him moving at a moderate pace, never taking her eyes off his penis slipping in and out of her body. Scully was essentially fucking herself on his cock. She was using him as a living dildo. 

He'd never been so aroused in his life. 

The water hissed and splattered, not quite drowning out the harsh panting which was the only other noise in the echoing shower room. 

Until Mulder heard the front doors of the school slap shut and footsteps descending the stairs. 

Scully tensed, a gasp the only indication that she'd heard it, too. He stood still, hoping whoever it was wouldn't come snooping to find out who was in the shower. When Scully touched his hip, Mulder realized he was still moving, gently keeping the friction going. He managed to stop, but he didn't pull out and she didn't push him away, either. He held his breath as the footsteps approached the shower room door and stopped. 

"It's okay you two," a voice bellowed. "It's just Renna. One of the kids left his stuffed animal behind and he'll never get to sleep tonight -- Oh for cripe's sake, it's sittin' on top of the damned bleachers. I can see it from here. How the hell did we miss that?" 

Footsteps faded into the distance but Mulder didn't move to put Scully down. He knew Renna would be coming back again to take the stairs up. The thought that she was right outside the room, probably with a good idea of what they were doing, was enough to stir his hips into motion again. 

He didn't know when he'd been this excited. Even the previous night couldn't compare. Scully let go of his biceps and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, crushing them together, chest to breast, as she panted into the side of his neck. His angle of penetration changed, rubbing her mons against his pubic bone every time he lifted her up and let gravity take her back down. Little moans leaked out of her mouth onto his skin, warming it with her excitement. His control was rapidly slipping, goaded on by the circling motion of her hips as he continued to glide in and out between her thighs. 

There was the sound of returning footsteps and Renna shouted, "I'm leavin' now. Don't let your pajamas get too wrinkled in there." 

Mulder thought she muttered something about "luck" and then shoes tapped back up the stairs. The echo of the doors slapping closed again was all he needed to hear. 

Planting his hands under Scully's ass, he picked her up a couple of inches, then slammed her straight down onto his cock. She wailed in pleasure. Clamping their mouths together in a searing kiss, Mulder swallowed her cries as he shoved her back against the wall and pounded into her again and again. It took only a few thrusts before she was shaking in his arms, clutching him with inner muscles that rippled and tugged. Within seconds, he came. Eyes squeezed closed, his muffled shouts and whimpers mingled with hers as his body shot what felt like molten lava into her deepest recesses. His balls tightened to the point of pain as her receding orgasm milked his trembling body. 

He leaned against the wall and panted for several minutes while he waited for his heart to resume a normal rhythm. Scully lowered her legs, and he sighed as he slipped from her. Water sluiced over his shoulders, down her breasts and legs, doing a better job of clean-up than his hankie had the night before. After another minute, he reached up and turned off the water. 

She scooted out from underneath him and walked toward the door without a word. He turned to watch, but he didn't follow. Anger was evident in her determined stride, her stiff posture, her total lack of conversation or eye contact. He admired the loveliness of her naked body while at the same time deploring her dishonesty with herself. They'd been caught again, and in spite of her obvious enjoyment and willingness to participate, she was going to make it his fault that they'd been found out. 

Grabbing a towel as he left the shower, he joined Scully in the locker room. She was already pulling her pants on over damp legs, stuffing her loafers back on her feet. He walked up behind her, still toweling his hair dry, and spoke. 

"Scully..." 

She whirled around, an accusatory finger jabbing him in the chest. 

"You're a risk junkie, Mulder. You get off on the threat of discovery. You've always played by your own rules and this is no different. Polite society says sex is a private matter, so you have to make it public. What's next? Oral sex in the men's room? Screwing on Skinner's desk? Doggie-style in the elevator? You have to start thinking before you do something like this. I... you..." 

She huffed and waved a hand at him. 

"Just put your damned clothes on and let's get back to the motel." 

Looking down, Mulder realized he was still naked. That had to be distracting to someone trying to keep a good mad going. He waggled his eyebrows and got a glare in return. 

Picking up her damp towel, Scully tossed it in the hamper next to the door on her way out. He could hear her shoes clicking on the stairs as she trotted up and out the front door. He shook his head and finished drying off. 

Did he know his Scully or what? He didn't mind her accusations, really. It was just her way of rationalizing an unacceptable part of her personality. Whether she realized it or not, she was a risk junkie, too. He doubted that she would have stayed with him so long if she weren't. She enjoyed the thrill of the chase, the potential for danger around every corner, the adrenaline rush so like that of a runner's high. He's always known that about her. He'd never considered that it might extend to something like sex, but here was the proof -- twice in two days. She got off on the chance of being caught. He'd never seen her come so hard before. Yeah, she was pissed right now, but only because they'd actually been found out. If Renna hadn't shown up, he'd be willing to bet she would have given him a mild scolding and let it go like last night. He wasn't going to bother arguing with her since she'd just deny it. It was enough that _he_ knew. 

After pulling on his jeans and carefully zipping up, he stuffed his sweaty boxers and socks into one of his pockets. He pulled his T-shirt on next, then shoved his feet into his sneakers. 

He followed Scully up the stairs and out the doors into the bright sunshine. It was getting hotter by the minute. The car's air conditioning was going to be a welcome relief on his stilldamp skin. 

Small tree limbs and leaves were scattered all over the parking lot, but at least the driveway was clear now. Mulder brushed some debris off the top of the car, relieved to find that there was no real damage to the vehicle. As he opened the driver's door to get in, his eye was caught by the baseball diamond next to the school. His gaze took in the stands set up on each side of the backstop and he smiled as he climbed into the driver's seat. 

"Hey Scully," he said, as he turned the key in the ignition. "Have you ever done it under the bleachers?" 

* * *

**THE END**

Author's request: Go forth and demand more SexPig!Mulder fics. Start with Cindy. She owes me for abetting the stalkers. 

Explanatory note: I don't want to be hearing from readers who think the sexual position used in the shower is impossible. Maybe for most of us normal humans it is, but that one actually is explained in the Kama Sutra. It's a specific standing position that I can't remember the name of, but it's real. Thank goodness for petite, limber FBI agents. 

Feedback: 

Homepage: [www.surfacing.com/mimic117/](http://www.surfacing.com/mimic117/)   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to mimic117


End file.
